1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electronic book content, and more particularly, to a method for making personalized content which provides an attribute to an object included in the electronic book content to reconfigure the electronic book content suited to tastes of a user and an apparatus thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with the significant development of information and communication technology and semiconductor technology, supply and use of all types of portable terminals has rapidly increased. The electronic devices provide various functionality, such as a Television (TV) viewing function (e.g., mobile broadcasting such as Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB) or Digital Video Broadcasting (DVB)), a music playback function (e.g., MPEG Audio Layer-3 (MP3)), a photographing function, a data communication function, an Internet access function, and a near distance wireless communication function.
Recent electronic devices provide a function for purchasing electronic book content and then reading the purchased content. However, conventional electronic book content is provided in a format standardized by a manufacturer. For instance, when the electronic book content includes an image object associated with text, the image object is fixed to a specific location. The standardized format of the provided electronic book content does not satisfy various tastes of the user. Accordingly, there is a need to provide a method of reconfiguring the standardized electronic book content according to the tastes of the user.